


Attendant

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Humanstuck, Multi, Pet Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus hates his job, so he does the 'smart' thing, and quits. Down on his luck, he meets Kankri Vantas, a millionaire inventor, in a coffee shop. Kankri offers him a position as his "personal attendant" - that is, to live with him at his estate and take care of his basic human urges, whether it be sexual ones or otherwise. Will Cronus perform well at his new career, or will he be thrown out like his last job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> otherwise known as 50 shades of cronkri

It all started because Cronus was sick of working at Bite the Crust. He was sick of his boss, sick of the smell of burnt pizza, and sick of being a delivery boy. He had gone to 26 different houses in the past 2 days. Some of them had been nice to him, and some had yelled in his face. At least most of them had left a tip. 

When his boss decided to send him with a stack of 12 pizzas to a frat party, he knew then and there that he was going to quit; that, or he would be fired, whichever came first. He came back with beer spilled down his uniform and a bone to pick with Mr. Scratch. 

"Scratch, I have to talk to you." Cronus announced. Doc Scratch, an aging albino man in his late forties, turned around in his chair and fixed Cronus with a dead gaze. 

"I'm getting sick and tired of your excuses, Ampora," Doc Scratch uttered. "If you have something to say, say it now."

"I'm resigning from my job,” Cronus said.

"You are?" Scratch asked. "You're the hardest worker here. Well, I guess if you insist, you can fill out these forms and you're free to go."

Truthfully, Cronus had only been a hard worker because he had been trying to impress the other delivery worker, Meenah Peixes. She was a smoking hot Korean liberal arts major who carried a switchblade in her knee-high boots and had two shiny, black braids all the way down to her scuffed heels. She was well aware of Cronus's affections and frankly, she was a bit annoyed by them. He reflected on this fact as he signed his name on the line and passed in the papers. He never saw Meenah outside of work after she changed schools. He may never see her again at all. 

As he was leaving work, Meenah accosted him from the front seat of her delivery van with two steaming hot pepperonis still waiting in the passenger side.

"Oi! Pint size! What are you doing? Work doesn't get out for another 30 minutes!"

"I quit," Cronus said bitterly.

"Whattaya mean you quit?" Meenah asked.

"I mean I quit," Cronus repeated, still walking. "I quit my job. No more pizza delivery." Meenah's face lit up at the same time that Cronus's fell.

"Yeah, you better run!" Meenah called after him. Cronus stopped for a moment, then quickened his pace.

Cronus kept up his fast pace and didn't stop until he was in the middle of town. It had began to drizzle slightly, and he put the hood of his uniform jacket up to shield himself. He needed to get back to his apartment and change his clothes. However, his hands were feeling numb from the chill, and a temporary break from the freezing rain would be welcome.

The coffee shop on the corner of Main St. looked warm and inviting. It would be a perfect place to have coffee with a friend and catch up on things right after quitting his job. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any friends, only an endless string of acquaintances that he had fallen in and out of contact with as the time went on. He entered the shop. 

Soon, he had a steaming cup of coffee in front of him and was scanning the room, looking from person to person. Most people were sitting in groups, and there was only one who sat alone. He wore a red sweater and had reddish-auburn hair and a light scatter of freckles across his face. He had a small iced coffee in front of him and was studying Cronus with a curious expression. 

Cronus smiled at him, and he instantly smiled back. He had a cute smile, and Cronus wanted to see more of it. At that moment, Cronus got up from his seat, crossing the room and joining him at his table. He set his coffee down, smiled, and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Cronus Ampora," he announced. "Care for another coffee?"

"Kankri," he said, nodding, "and I'm fine, thanks for offering. I have yet to consume this one."

"Wait..." Cronus said. "You're Kankri Vantas! Millionaire inventor! What are you doing here in a coffee shop?"

Kankri laughed softly. "You don't expect me to stay cooped up in the estate forever, right? I need to get out and stretch my legs, besides, it gets hard living there all alone."

"It's hard and no one understands," Cronus replied, sipping his coffee. Then, he added, "But do you live here? I don't really see very many mansions close to town."

"It's right outside of town,” Kankri nodded. "I lived with my family for a while, now I live alone- that is, for the cleaning staff that comes on the weekends and my cat." He smiled with thin lips. Cronus frowned. He felt a strange, sudden pang of sympathy for him.

"Well, don't you get lonely?" Cronus asked.

"Well, I have my work," Kankri replied. They sat in silence for a while after that, both thinking it over. 

"So what brings you here?" asked Kankri after a while.

"Quit my job," Cronus groaned. "I needed a little boost before I went back to my apartment."

"Is that so?" Kankri asked. "Well, I don't make this offer to just anyone, but I have a position open as my personal attendant, and you seem like the right person to fill it."

"Really? It's that easy?" asked Cronus. He was feeling a bit starstruck by now, but he managed to pull it together before Kankri pulled out the paperwork. Cronus filled them out after briefly skimming them, signed his name on the line and handed them back.

"Very well, then. I'll be picking you up tomorrow at 6:30 sharp," Kankri announced, folding up the paperwork and tucking it inside his jacket.

"Wait, you'll be picking me up? And taking me where?" Cronus asked.

"To my estate, of course," Kankri replied. "After all that, you don't expect me to stay there alone, do you?" 

Cronus was surprised; after all, he didn't expect to live with him just from the start. "So what does the job entail?" he asked.

"You did read the contract, didn't you?" asked Kankri. "It's a very personal position, and that's why there is no interview required. I'm actually surprised i'm giving it out so soon, but the estate hasn't had this position filled for years."

Cronus had skimmed the contract, but hadn't really picked up on most of the important details. He nodded anyway, hoping that Kankri wouldn't assume he was too incompetent to be his butler, or whatever the job meant. Kankri finished his coffee, draining it to the dregs with a loud slurp, and wrote something down on a small scrap of paper.

"My contact information," he explained. Written on the paper was a phone number and an email address scrawled in messy, loopy handwriting. Cronus tore a strip off of his receipt and began writing down his own, but Kankri was already heading out the door. Cronus called out to him, but he had already left.

Cronus sank into his seat, swishing around the lukewarm dregs of his cafe mocha. On one hand, he might be employed now, on another hand, he didn't want Kankri Vantas as his boss, per se. He didn't even know what he wanted him as. He just knew that his smile warmed him far more than any coffee could, and that thrilled and terrified him all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Cronus wasted about half the day lying draped over his couch playing video games before he decided to actually research Kankri Vantas, you know, to see what he was in for.

He pulled up a chair to his desktop computer and typed in Kankri's name. He got a couple results; Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter. He clicked on Twitter. 

Wow. He was a lot smarter than Cronus had thought, and also a lot funnier. Half of his tweets were about a new invention he had in the works that was supposed to "revolutionize the food service industry." The other half were about his day-to-day life. His latest tweet was about eating 3 rolls of cookie dough in one sitting. Cronus didn't even know that was possible. 

His other accounts were pretty similar. From what Cronus could gather, he seemed like the kind of guy he wouldn't mind spending time with. Cronus had had a preconceived idea about the upper class ever since he had moved out, gone to university, bought a cheap apartment and actually had to save his money. He had always viewed them as sort of snotty, the type of people with cash instead of common sense and principles. But this guy didn't seem too bad. Not bad at all.

He glanced at his phone, then at the slip of paper sitting next to it. That was right, he still had yet to call Kankri about their arrangement. Maybe he had forgotten. He picked up the slip of paper and scrolled through his contact list, programming the number into his phone. 

He sent a quick text, then resumed his video game. 20 minutes later, there was still no reply. Kankri had definitely forgotten. Time to find another job. 

\-------  
But at 5 p.m. when he was reheating cold pizza for dinner, he got this message.

_what is the address of your place of residence?_

Cronus stared at the message, dumbfounded, for about 2 minutes before typing out a short reply. About 5 minutes later this text popped up.

_change of plans. be there in approximately 10 minutes give or take._

Cronus started. He better change out of his pajamas if he would be meeting Kankri that early. He hurried up to his room to change. As he was buckling his belt, he noticed a limo drive up to his house. A limo. Fucking Kankri. 

He rushed down the stairs and into his backyard, where Kankri was already stepping out of the limo and into the street. Cronus met him there and shook his hand, then moved to get into the limo, but Kankri stopped him. 

"I'll be explaining the rules and limitations of your career during the ride. You'll be able to take a small duffel bag of your personal possessions with you. Don't take too much; your clothes and items such as soap and shampoo will be provided by the estate," Kankri announced.

"You mean I don't get to wear my own clothes?" asked Cronus, his shoulders visibly slumping. Kankri had been wearing a sweater the last time they had been together, but this time he wore a red button-down shirt and a casual suit jacket. Even that sort of thing seemed too formal for Cronus. 

"You'll see," Kankri replied, ushering Cronus into the house to pack his bags.

Cronus grabbed his duffel bag from the closet and began cramming things into it. Two packets of Marlboros, his computer, his iPhone, a small photo album his ex-girlfriend convinced him to make. He spotted his leather jacket hanging on his closet door and shoved that in too. If Kankri thought he was leaving that behind he could suck his dick. 

After a minute of thought he grabbed his guitar case. He was pretty decent at playing, and had made a pretty good amount of money singing for change on the streets until the cops had tried to shut him down. Even so, people listened to him play, and he wasn't going to give that up.

He made his way downstairs to find Kankri in the kitchen, buttering a slice of toast.

"I didn't say you could use my toaster!" Cronus announced, snatching the toast out of his hand.

"You never said I couldn't," Kankri replied.

Cronus thought about this for a couple of seconds, and after a moment's thought gave Kankri his toast back. 

They boarded the limo together. As it drove off, Cronus unzipped his duffel bag, retrieving a pack of smokes and a lighter. However, as he shook one out, Kankri grabbed his wrist, and it fell from his hand onto the carpet. Kankri pinned his hand to the plush seating of the limo.

"Not in the car," he hissed. His face was livid, his knuckles clenched around Cronus's wrist. Cronus sheepishly put the lighter and pack of cigarettes away.

"Now, about this career offering you've got for me," Cronus said.

"Right," Kankri let go of Cronus's wrist, folding his arms in front of him. "As my personal attendant, your job is to listen to my ideas to help me generate new ones, provide emotional support in times of solitude, and provide sexual relief when necessary."

"Wait," Cronus said. "You didn't say that we would be fucking."

Kankri pressed his lips into a tight line. "It was in the contract."

Cronus sighed. "I didn't read the contract."

"I apologize if your sexual preference isn't what I had assumed it was, if you are heterosexual we can forget the contract and you can apply for another job as a servant or a chef."

"No, no, I'm bi, it's just that I've never slept with a guy before, and now you're saying I'm basically a call girl, this isn't what it's supposed to..." Cronus was shaking his head, trying to dislodge the images that kept popping up of Kankri and him, images that may not be completely unwanted.

"Like I said, I could always just hire you in another position, if you're not comfortable with this one," Kankri said. Cronus looked up at Kankri, and noticed that he was looking down at the floor of the limo, biting his lip. _My God, he was cute._

"I'll take the job," Cronus said.

Kankri smiled. "Excellent. We'll review the finer points of your position once we get inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three things about this chapter  
> 1) i don't use kankri's quirk when he's texting because humanstuck quirks are annoying #tw: opinions  
> 2) this fic is dedicated to mochisprite. Cronkri is her domain. Damn straight.   
> 3) you learn a bit more about what kankri has in store for cronus in the next chapter
> 
> also i'm planning the next chapter to have a bit of nsfw at the end  
> fun


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW AHEAD.   
> I would say read at own risk but this is what y'all fuckers came here for  
> enjoy

The limo parked outside of Kankri's so-called estate, and the two of them got out and unloaded their bags. Cronus's jaw dropped. Kankri had never told him that he lived in a mansion! He had just expected maybe a larger house, but it was enormous! Cronus couldn't believe that he would be living there from now on. 

They began their journey up the path towards Kankri's estate, Cronus still shaking his head at what he was getting himself into. When they reached the door, Kankri pressed a sequence of numbers onto a keypad, which sank into the door, revealing a hand scanner. As Kankri was scanning his hand, Cronus noticed that there were two clamps around the outside of it, with an indentation obviously designed to clamp around a person's wrist. He shivered. Some things are better to not know. 

The scanner beeped to show that it recognized him, and the door slid open. They entered the house. It was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside, with a spiral staircase, wall-to-wall bookshelves, and a giant chandelier that Cronus looked up at nervously as they passed under it. It was also very untidy. There were blueprints and open books on every flat surface, as well as a few energy drink cans scattered around.

"Excuse the mess," Kankri said. "The housekeeping staff comes on Sundays, and it's Friday."

"So do we have the house to ourselves?" asked Cronus, kicking a Tab can to the side.

"Yes, except for a few cats. I have a personal chef, too, but she's home sick, and besides, none of my staff live in the estate," Kankri announced. "Do you want me to give you the grand tour?"

Cronus followed him up the spiral staircase where he pointed out a master bathroom with a bathtub that looked more like a small swimming pool, and two rooms that appeared to be locked.

"That's my office," Kankri said. "When it's locked like this, under no circumstances should you attempt to open it, even if you have the key. I may be inventing something that will save the world, and you can't interrupt that."

Cronus nodded, and Kankri opened the second locked door. It was a bedroom, one with a neatly made double bed with soft lavender pillows, a desk positioned right next to the bed, and a bathroom attached to it. 

"Is this your bedroom?" Cronus asked. 

"No, this is the guest room, otherwise known as your bedroom," Kankri announced, walking into the bedroom. Cronus placed his bag and his guitar case on the foot of the bed. He was excited, sure, but ever since they had walked into the house his heart was pounding. It almost seemed too good to be true. He wasn't even sure he was cut out for this job, i mean, if Kankri could buy him he could buy any other available man out there. Why settle for an unemployed chain smoker who watches romantic comedies when no one is around?

Kankri sat down on the bed and motioned for Cronus to sit next to him. He did, and Kankri cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Now, about the finer points of the contract. We shall both come to an agreement on what goes on in the bedroom, including use of handcuffs, chains, sexual toys..."

"Wait, wait, you mean, like, bottom or top?" Cronus asked, gesturing with his hands.

"I had been assuming that I would be the one on 'top', Ampora, if you would allow me to use that sort of crude terminology. I thought it would go beyond that."

"You mean, like, kinky shit, right? Whips? You won't be whipping me?"

"If you don't want to be whipped, you will not be. Look, look," Kankri waved his hands in front of him in a gesture of dismissal. "It's not just about the act of sex here. If I just wanted sex I would hire a prostitute. I'm looking for mental and emotional support here."

"I see," Cronus frowned. "You said you would be discusing ideas with me. I hate to say it, but i'm a really shitty inventor."

"You're an engineering major, is that correct?" Kankri asked. Cronus nodded. "Then you should have no problem keeping up with me. All that I ask is that you listen to my ideas, look over my blueprints, and give critique. Now, due to the secretive nature of my work, I have to ask that no one knows about this. Not a single person. Do you understand?"

Cronus nodded. 

Kankri began again, "Now, for the first week I must ask that you stay nude or dressed in underclothes." Cronus opened his mouth to protest, but Kankri replied, "It's standard protocol, and besides, it was in that contract you signed."

"Now you're just making shit up," said Cronus. "If you wanted to see me naked, you could just ask."

Kankri just raised one eyebrow at him. "I'll give you a few moments of privacy to undress. Your collar is in the bathroom."

Kankri left the room. Cronus must have misheard him, for a moment it sounded like he said "collar." He slipped his jacket off and threw it at the desk, then began strumming his guitar. He meant to just start off with a few practice chords, but he realized it was out of tune and he forgot his pick. He wasn't going to ask Kankri for one, something told him that guy wouldn't know a guitar pick if it hit him falling from the top of the Empire State. Maybe there was one in the room somewhere.

He opened the desk drawer, hoping to find a pick in there, but instead, he found a copy of the contract. He read it through, maybe even read it twice, and he was surprised to find that what Kankri said was true. All of it was in there, and there was even more about providing sexual service as a relief from stress, "basic BDSM procedure" and the protocol for if he decided to run away or terminate the contract on his own or by force. And apparently, for the first week he would, in essence, be Kankri's pet until they got to know each other well enough to be on the same level. Cronus lit a cigarette, blowing smoke in the direction of the closed door. So many questions. Normally he would despise the idea of being owned by somebody, and frankly, he wasn't too thrilled about it now. He sighed, stubbing out his cigarette on the polished surface of the desk and stripping off his shirt.

He found the collar hanging up in the bathroom, and snapped it around his neck. It looked like an ordinary dog collar to him. Cronus wondered if it belonged to Kankri's cat. He stayed in his underwear; he wasn't going to take those off just yet.

There was a knock on the door, and when he opened it, Kankri was standing there, still dressed in his casual jacket. He snickered when he saw Cronus, standing there in his underwear.

"What's so funny, pal?" Cronus asked, gripping the front of Kankri's shirt. 

"No, no, your underwear. They're printed with tiny penguins. I found it amusing," Kankri explained.

Cronus let go of Kankri's shirt and slipped his boxers off, letting them fall, and kicked them back through the open door. Kankri nodded in approval, a slight smile on his face. He hooked two fingers under Cronus's collar pulling him into a harsh, open-mouthed kiss. He trailed his fingers down Cronus's side, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Kankri's hand found his ass, and he grabbed it, pulling Cronus flush against him.

When Cronus's hard cock brushed against Kankri's pants, he let out an involuntary moan. Kankri's response was to pick Cronus up and throw him over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" Cronus gasped. 

"You'll see," Kankri replied.

They arrived at the master bathroom, where the bathtub was already half full with hot water, and there were several bottles set out along the edge filled with various types of lube. Kankri gently set Cronus down in the water and began to strip down. When he was completely nude, he sat on the edge of the tub, his erection inches from Cronus's face.

Kankri hooked his fingers under Cronus's collar and pulled him forward yet again. "Suck," he commanded. Cronus rested his hands on Kankri's hips, running his tongue over the tip of his cock. Kankri let out a soft sigh, pulling Cronus forward. Cronus took the tip into his mouth, running his tongue over the underside, swiping it back and forth, trying to bring Kankri to the edge.

Soon, Cronus felt a hand on the top of his head, tugging on his hair, urging him on. He took even more of Kankri's cock into his mouth, one of his hands stroking the shaft, the other one stroking his own erection. It was obvious that this was turning him on, and Kankri damn well knew that. 

Kankri looked pretty turned on from what he could see. His face was bright red, and his breath was coming in short, ragged gasps. He was faring better than Cronus, however, who was more aroused than he'd ever been in his life. 

"Oh my God, Cronus..." Kankri moaned, and then Cronus was pushed back, and got one good look at Kankri's face before he came, spilling all over his face and hair. Kankri's face was still red, but he seemed to be relaxing a bit, coming down from the sheer bliss caused by his orgasm. Cronus, however, was having a hard time hiding his arousal in the clear water of the bathtub, and Kankri noticed this fact.

"Is something bothering you, Cronus?" he asked. 

"Well, yeah, what do you think?" Cronus asked. Kankri shook his head.

"Oh my, that won't do. I'll just have to fix that, now won't I?" He slid down in the oversized bathtub next to Cronus and pulled him into his lap. Cronus could feel Kankri's stiffening cock pressing against the small of his back. Kankri wrapped one hand around Cronus's erection, pumping it hard and fast. His other arm wrapped around Cronus's waist, holding him close. Cronus dropped his head back, practically crying out for release as Kankri stroked his shaft. Soon, with a few more pumps, he came, releasing into the water.

Cronus was exhausted. He felt Kankri kissing his neck and his shoulders. He got up out of the bathtub and helped Kankri up. Kankri wrapped him in a fluffy white towel, then retrieved one for himself. After they dried off, Kankri took his hand and led him all the way down the hall, to a bedroom that was littered with blueprints and had paper everywhere but had the biggest bed Cronus had ever seen. Kankri lay down on it, motioning for Cronus to do the same. Cronus lay down next to him, resting his head on his chest. The last thing he remembered before he drifted off to sleep was Kankri stroking his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ cronus you can't just sign something without reading it gosh  
> check ur privilege


End file.
